Kura
by Suna Kura-Chan
Summary: Basically Kura had been taken to a demon shelter. Was she being chased from something evil or just another regular guy? Read more to find out. (Btw.. I wrote this BEFORE I created my now known OC Kura.. So I wouldn't say this REALLY happened.. I guess it could be like a bad dream.. :/ )


Chapter 1

In the dark room of the life she lived, Kura sat silently on the cold ground. She thought about all the things she could remember up until now. There were blood, screams, and cries; but from whom, herself? She didn't know anymore. She wasn't going crazy; she was just crazy over the thought that she couldn't remember what happened before the blood, screams, and dreadful cries.

Had it been a demon that caused the misery that so vaguely rested in her memory? Was it an awful creature of darkness that invades a humans' soul? Kura was pretty sure she had seen red eyes, not like her own natural pitch black eyes (when she was a demon), but glowing and full of blood lust and hate. She was scared, and had every reason to be. She couldn't remember her mother and father (which her mother is dead). She can't be certain if she had parents at all.

The only thing reaching her consciousness right now was the fact that she was alone in a dark room. How she got there is still a mystery to her. She had no clue where she was or why; just adding on to her increased anxiety. Everything right now that encountered Kura was met with confusion on her part. She was delirious and slowly slipping from the real world. She had to calm down. If she didn't, she might go crazy after all.

A squeak echoed in the room as the heavy duty door to the room where Kura was slid open. Two figures stepped in. Kura's heart raced and she stared at the two men. One was tall and muscular with black hair and green eyes. The other had blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and had glasses on. The blonde spoke in a gentle and smooth voice. "Asari Kura?"

Kura gasped at the mention of her name. How did they know her? Who were they? Why were they here? Why was she here? The questions kept piling and piling up in Kura's mind. Her head hurt unbearably. It was almost too much.

The blonde spoke again. "We aren't here to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of us." He reached out to her.

Every instinct told her to not trust the strange man. She backed away slightly from the approaching hand. When it got too close, she slapped it away. The man withdrew his hand and sighed. He turned his head to speak to the black haired man. "She's still unstable."

The other man spoke. He had a deep and strict sounding voice. "It can't be helped. She's traumatized. Who wouldn't be?"

"Let's leave her alone for a bit longer and let her be calm down." The blonde haired man's gaze lingered on Kura as he left. They both closed the door and left her alone in the darkness once more.

Kura clutched her head with her hands. Her wide eyes softened and her breaths became shorter as she tried to calm down. She knew that she couldn't stay like this forever, holed up in this dark room. Kura had to calm down, be cooperative, and stick to the plan of finding out where she was. That was priority number one.

She picked herself off the ground and looked around the stone room. There was a small shower, toilet, and bed. The door had a slot where food was deposited to whoever was inside. The cabinet next to the shower had gray garments piled in it, much like the clothes she had on. She touched her temples and closed her eyes. She still needed to work out the main problem here. Where was she? That still was unknown. Who were those men? They probably saved her from whatever happened. When Kura switched her thoughts over to try to remember what happened before this, her head started to throb painfully. She clenched her teeth and tried to stay on topic with her thoughts. Now back on track, she started asking herself more simple questions with mostly unknown answers. Why was she here? She was probably taken here from whatever happened before this.

Did she know who she was anymore? Kura was sure she wasn't herself; at least, she didn't feel that way. Even though she tried to stay calm, being in a dark room alone is making her panic more and more by the second. She looked up to the small window on the door and her eyes grew wide. She froze. Her heart beat picked up as she stared at a pair of glowing... red... eyes.

Fear for her life rose up in Kura's chest. She fell to the floor and backed away on her hands. When her back hit the wall, she screamed and panic overtook her. She hyperventilated and grabbed her throat. The red eyes narrowed. Kura choked on a silent scream and slumped over. Her whole world turned black as she fell backwards to the stone cold floor.

Shock ran up her spine and sent her flying upwards with a scream coming from her mouth. Her wide eyes searched her surroundings as her breath trembled. Kura grabbed her chest and tried to regulate her breathing. She was a mess.

Kura was in the same dark room before she passed out. Her head throbbed and she put a hand to her forehead. Looking up, she saw that food on a tray had been dropped through the door. Seeing it made her realize how hungry she was. She shuffled over and grabbed the tray. The contents consisted of chicken, mashed potatoes, and a buttered roll. A glass of water sat precariously on the side of the tray. Her head was yelling at her that it may be poisoned. What if it is? The man said she didn't have to be afraid anymore; that they wouldn't hurt her. Were they lying? She pushed her thoughts away and picked up the roll. She ate it slowly and decided that it didn't taste too bad.

Having her fill, she pushed the tray backwards and looked over the shower. She hadn't had one in a while. Maybe it was best to at least wash up before anything else. A small towel was placed near the shower. She took it and draped it over the metal bar framing the shower tub. The water was cold as it hit her face. She shivered. Kura was finally calming down for real. Her breathing was normal and her eyes were at their normal softness. She wiped her face and scrubbed her hair with the small shampoo bottle located in a small metal holder. A bar of soap resided there as well. She used it to wash her body.

Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself with the towel and dressed in the extra clothing nearby. She decide to ask the two men where she was when they came back in. For now, she sat on the bed. Kura rested her head on her knees and sighed.

She had no comprehension of the time when she woke up in this room. She didn't know if it were night or day. No sunlight was visible in the cold and dark room. She yearned to see the sun again even if only for a second. If she was stuck in here forever, she would go mad.

A squeak from the door made Kura's skin crawl. A small panic rose up in her throat as she thought the figure with red eyes was coming to get her. It was a foolish and stupid assumption she knew, but she couldn't help the kid inside of her from being frightened in this situation.

The two men from earlier stepped inside. She breathed a sigh of relief but still stayed alert. If these men tried to hurt her, she could defend herself at any moment. The men looked at each other and then back at Kura.

The blonde spoke. "Kura, are you alright?"

Answering him was harder than she thought. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Her throat was dry despite drinking that water earlier. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm fine. Where...where am I?" She cursed herself for stuttering and appearing weak before a likely enemy.

The blonde answered in a gentle voice that rung annoyingly in Kura's ears. "It's okay. We rescued you from a demon attack. Right now you're holding cell in the Demon Slayer Society headquarters. You have nothing to be afraid of. We are here to protect you from any future harm from demons."

Kura stared bewildered at the men and asked a stupid question. "Demons...?" She know knew where she was and some of what happened before this. It somewhat relieved her. The blonde laughed slightly. "Do you remember anything from the attack?" She shook her head. She didn't even ponder over the answer for fear that her head might start to hurt again. All of her memories were fuzzy and stained with blood. Kura was missing her whole life.

"Try to get used to things. You'll be out of here when we are sure you're ready." The two men walked out and left Kura alone.

Kura curled up into a ball on the bed. She couldn't help but shake with fear. This environment scared her. She had no trust with anything anymore. When you can't remember who to trust, who can you turn to for help? Where was her mother (QWQ), her father, or anyone she knew? Were they all gone? Did she even have anyone close to her like that?

All of the emotions and fear got to her. She grabbed her face as warm tears streamed out of her eyes. Loud sobs emitted from her throat. Her emotions were a rollercoaster ride. Whenever she tries to calm down, she gets worked up again. She was an emotional mess. Kura bit her lip and tried to stop it from trembling as more and more tears spilled down her cheeks. She grabbed her sides and rocked back and forth. She was going crazy.

Chapter 2

Zetsu watched the girl from the window. She was crying, no, more like sobbing and screaming. He wondered what happened to her to make her this bad. Most people that come in here aren't as bad as this girl.

Dr. Aburame, Zetsu's father, walked up behind him, followed by the commander of the Slayer army, Chief Whitecliff. Zetsu kept watching the girl. She had tired herself out and was asleep now on the bed. Zetsu heard his father sigh.

"I don't know what to do with her. She's getting worse. I didn't want to do it, but it looks as if I have no choice. If she slips off into insanity then who knows what could happen."

Zetsu turned to look at his father. "Are you going to brainwash her? How could you do that? She'll calm down soon, you'll see!" Brainwashing was the last thing anyone should do to someone. They aren't the same person when they can't think right with their own thoughts.

"We went in there twice, the first time she was still traumatized, the second, we got words out of her, but do you see her now? She's completely out of it. There's not much else we can do." "Let me talk to her." Zetsu stared defiantly at his father. To Zetsu's relief, his father nodded and walked away with the chief.

Zetsu looked at the girl, who was now awake and staring at him. Zetsu wondered if he woke her up when he raised his voice in opposition to his father. He suddenly felt the need to go in there. Zetsu grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. He saw that the girl immediately rose to her feet and got into a defensive position.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Your name is Kura right?" Zetsu raised his hands in front of him. "My name is Zetsu. I'm not here to hurt you. No one is. We're all here to help you. I know you are really confused as to what's going on. If you want to know, I could tell you what happened to you. I don't know the whole story, but I know some of it."

Kura seemed to relax a bit. He was glad. He sat down on the bed and began to tell her what happened. "I saw you get carried away in here on a stretcher. You had a pretty bad head injury. There were bit marks all down your back. I think you may have been unconscious for a month or two. My father told me that you had been attacked by a demon."

"I can't remember any of it. It scares me. I didn't just loose memory of the attack; I've lost memory of my whole life. I can only remember who I am. Everything else is blurry and stained with blood in my memories. I don't know what to do. It's driving me crazy." Kura then grabbed her head and bent over her lap. She moaned.

Zetsu felt the need to comfort her. He outstretched his head to place it on her back, but withdrew it for fear that she might react negatively. When he heard her start to cry, he felt a feeling rise up in his chest. He was angry at his father for wanting to brainwash her, but in a way, it would make her better... what was he saying? This girl had to stay the way she was no matter what.

"Kura, listen, I'm sure you'll remember everything soon enough. Just give it time." His words were pathetic, he knew, but he was trying to make her feel better.

"Every time I think about it, my head starts to hurt. Please help me!" Kura got on her hands and knees in front of Zetsu and grabbed his pants. Her eyes stared pleadingly into his. "Help me please! I can't take this anymore! Please! Please!" Her head fell into his lap.

Zetsu stared at the grief stricken girl sobbing into his pants. What could he do? She was confused and in pain. The feeling in his chest got stronger. So strong, that he had to grit his teeth. He even felt tears in his eyes.

He had to show her that everything would be okay somehow. Zetsu laid a hand on her head, when she didn't react, he got braver. He hoisted her up all the way onto his lap and cradled her against his chest. Zetsu spoke soothingly into her ear. "Everything will be okay. Trust me. You'll get through this. My father and I, we're both here to help you get through this. You don't have to be scared of anything. Try to calm down." After a few moments, Kura's sobs were turned to sniffles and then to nothing. Zetsu brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, despite having just cried. Zetsu made his decision right then and there. Nothing was going to hurt Kura. He would make sure of that. Zetsu carried the sleeping girl in his arms out into the hallway. He was greeted by his father who stared at Zetsu with curiosity.

"Son, what are you doing with her?"

"She's not getting brainwashed. Kura is fine just the way she is. How dare you even imply that her brain needs to be messed up with... she..." Zetsu's anger was visible at his hands balled into fists. "She doesn't deserve any of this. You can brainwash any other girl in this whole building, but not her... not her." Zetsu's eyes fell downcast. He'd spoken out against his father. He was sure that he was going to get punished for it.

His father gave him a qeer look. "Have it your way then." Dr. Aburame turned and walked away. He rushed off quickly. Zetsu found it rather odd for his father to rush off like that without an argument, but he pushed his thoughts away.

Kura groaned and opened her eyes. Zetsu looked down and made eye contact with her. Kura stared with a blank expression back up at him. His heart dropped when her eyes grew wide. He thought to himself, _"What could it be this time?"_ Kura pushed herself away from his grasp and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes had grown even wider.

"Your eyes; you have the eyes of a demon!" Kura screeched.

Zetsu put a hand up to his eyes in confusion. What was she talking about? He wasn't a demon. "What do you mean?" Zetsu said; a tone of panic evident in his words.

"Your eyes are red! They're glowing red!"

Zetsu turned around and looked at himself in a nearby mirror. What he saw chilled him to the bone. His eyes were glowing bright red. How could his eyes be doing this? He wasn't a demon! There was no way he could have ever been one! Zetsu trembled before his appearance. How could this be? "Monster." Zetsu turned around. His eyes grew as wide as Kura's. They both stared at each other. Confusion and fear hung heavily in the air. Zetsu stepped forward, making Kura take a step back. "Kura, I don't know what's happening. I'm not a demon! I couldn't be!" Zetsu looked down. He felt his eyes start to burn. Zetsu covered up an eye with his hand and gritted his teeth. His other eye looked up at Kura, who was shaking. Zetsu felt sorry that he was scaring her right now. The person who made her calm down...was frightening her the most… He felt stupid. "I won't hurt you Kura! Please believe me." He would do anything to see her calm down again.

Kura's shaking body fell against the wall for support. She slid to the ground, her eyes unmoving. She stared at straight into Zetsu's eye. Zetsu knew her only chance of her brain not being tampered with was if she accepted this right now and didn't go screaming her head off like a madwoman to everyone that Zetsu's eyes were glowing red.

"I trust you." Kura muttered.

Chapter 3

Kura knew she had to trust Zetsu. What could she do? He had her again and again that nothing would hurt her. For her own sanity's sake, she had to put her faith in him. Standing before her was a demon, she was sure of it, but also standing before her, was the guy who comforted her enough to get a grip on reality. She had to trust him, she had to.

"Are you alright?" Zetsu's smooth voice comforted Kura.

"I...I'm fine. Are you okay?" She was concerned for Zetsu. He was just as confused as she was.

"I don't know what's going on. We have to find my father. Follow me. Come on. "Zetsu grabbed Kura by the wrist and hoisted her up. He led her down a long passageway and up a flight of steps. Zetsu could feel that his eyes have turned back to normal.

Bursting through a pair of double doors, Zetsu found his father at his desk shuffling through a stack of papers. At the sight of his son, the middle aged man looked up. "Zetsu, what in the world is the matter?"

"Am I a demon?" Zetsu spat out. At his father's nervous rambles of answer, Zetsu banged his fist on the door, sending it slamming shut. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Zetsu was about fed up with all the confusion and chaos today has brought him. Kura flinched at Zetsu's outburst. He looked at her soothingly before locking eyes with his father. He asked one more time. "Am...I...a…demon?"

"Yes." Dr. Aburame said slowly.

Zetsu gasped. He was a demon; but how? "I don't get it. If I'm a demon, why am I here? Why am I surrounded by Demon Slayers? I myself am a slayer in training!"

"You're my son. When you were born, we found out that you were born with a demon." Kura's eyes grew slightly wide. Knowing she'd also been born with a demon. "I couldn't bare to see you grow up into a monster that I would one day have to kill. I gave you an antidote that hoped would fend off the evil from taking over your soul, but now I see, that no matter what, you're a demon and nothing can change that. When I saw your eyes change in the hall earlier, I got panicked and tried to search for a stronger cure. I'm sorry."

Zetsu backed away from his father, no, this man wasn't his father. He was a selfish jerk who lied to Zetsu his whole life. For the first time, Zetsu didn't trust his only family. He wanted to pack up his things and get out of here with Kura right by his side. He was sure that she wouldn't object. He was the only one she trusted. "Let's go Kura." Zetsu pulled Kura along as he ran out of the office.

"Where are we going?" Kura asked hastily."

"We're getting out of here."

As the pair breathed heavily and sat down to rest, Zetsu scanned the air around them. This is the first time he had been in this part of the Slayer Headquarters building. It was dark and mysterious, like it was hiding something. The entrance to the unbreakable fortress lay just beyond. It was heavily guarded by Master Demon Slayers and Headquarter guards. They were all men under the order of Chief Whitecliff. Getting though them would be impossible. There had to be another way out.

Slinking into the shadows, with Kura right behind him, Zetsu scanned the dark room. A pair of boots wizzed by him and Zetsu quickly pushed himself and Kura up against a wall. The man that had run by him spoke hurriedly to the guards at the door. Zetsu caught some of what they said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive; you can't let him get out. If you see him, don't hold back. Force him to stay even if we have to lock him up and brainwash him."

"I can't believe he figured out that he was a demon. Everything's going wrong. We need him to be our strongest weapon in battle."

Zetsu couldn't listen up to any more. He was writhing in anger. The men were talking about him! They were planning to turn a demon against demons in battle. Zetsu was going to be used as a weapon! He was thought of as nothing but pawn in battle. Words couldn't explain how much Zetsu wanted to blow this place up, along with everyone in it.

Tugging Kura closer to him, he shuffled against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. He saw an open airshaft and started to climb towards it. Zetsu knew that it led outside. This was the only way that they could escape unseen. Grabbing the ledge, he hoisted Kura up and then himself. They crawled through the steamy air and up a ladder. There was a metal hatch. Zetsu opened it.

The first thing that hit him was a horrible scent that made his stomach churn. He coughed and covered his nose with his arm and stepped outside. Kura scrabbled up the ladder and with a helping hand from Zetsu, stood next to him in the grey dirt of the outside world. The hidden Headquarters lay underground and out of sight. The hatch they came out of, along with four others scattered here and there over the span of grey dirt, were the only things visible of the secret headquarters.

Pollution clung thickly in the air around them. It disgusted Zetsu to the core. He had heard that the outside world was clean, sunny, warm, and beautiful. The world he was met with was dirty, polluted, disgusting, and cold. Was all the pollution coming from the Headquarters? He wouldn't know. The only thing he cared about was getting as far away from here as he could.

As they ran, the air got clearer and clearer. It was a relief to Kura. She was scared of being in the outside world, but less scared then she was of being in that place. Now that she was out, she felt free. She looked at Zetsu, who had a determined expression on his face. When he looked back at her, Kura averted her eyes and tried to keep up with him. Even though he had her by the wrist, Kura was tired. Zetsu stopped, letting her take a break. Zetsu looked at her. "I... I love you Kura..." He kissed her.


End file.
